


Dancing Queen

by deebeebird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship, Gen, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, bad dancing, some fluffy ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebeebird/pseuds/deebeebird
Summary: Mercy and Lúcio try their hand at bonding by going dancing. Inspired by the Overwatch Anniversary Event.





	Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Overwatch Kink Meme in response to this prompt: https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=1120423#cmt1120423 
> 
> see, sometimes I write stuff that isn't smut!

Mercy would have been lying if she said she understood the club scene. She had gone dancing a few times in her college days, but she had preferred to drink in the company of a few good friends, and as she moved further along in her studies, she spent most nights hunched over her books. _I suppose L_ _úcio would call me a nerd,_ she mused as she leaned against the wall, watching the crowd around her move to the pulsing beat of the music. Still, it was nice to be away from the watchpoint for a little while, and she couldn’t help but sway in place.

“Here you are!” Lúcio called over the music as he returned to her side, a drink in each hand and a characteristic grin on his face. “You didn’t strike me as a daiquiri kind of girl, Dr. Ziegler. I respect it, though!” Mercy took a sip of the frozen drink in question, then smiled lightly over the rim of the glass.

“Thank you again for bringing me here, Lúcio,” she said as loudly as she could. Her new friend beamed, nodding enthusiastically.

“Sure thing!” he shouted back. “I figure we’re gonna have to know each other if we’re working together, and doing something fun’s the best way to do that, right?” Before Mercy could answer, one song transitioned into the next with a floor-shaking blast of bass, and Lúcio looked excitedly up at the DJ booth. “No way! I love this song!” He grabbed his fellow healer’s hand, beaming over his shoulder at her even as she protested.

“L- Lúcio, I’m not—”

“Come on, let’s dance!” He quickly vanished into the crowd around him, leaving Mercy to stand awkwardly in the midst of the dancers. With a sigh, she took a long drink, then looked around. She suddenly felt much older than the people around her, and very shy. Still, she knew she was taking up space on the dance floor, and Lúcio was right. She should at least try to have some fun.

Lúcio, for his part, had gotten sidetracked by a small gathering of girls barely out of their teens, squealing with delight at the sight of an international pop star. As he finished scrawling autographs on their plastic cups, he turned back, ready to apologize for leaving his friend alone.

He paused, befuddled at the sight of Mercy just a few feet away. She had seemed to loosen up a bit, he could give her that, but…was she doing the hustle? Around her, a few people eyed her with amusement as she twirled to the right, then back to the left. He couldn’t help but notice that she wasn’t clapping on beat, and he bit back a laugh. It might not have been very stylish, but it was at least charming.

“Hey, doc?” he called as he returned to her side. “Having fun?” Mercy grinned bashfully, spinning once more for good measure before picking her drink back up from the nearby table.

“It’s been a long time since I went dancing,” she confirmed. “That’s really one of the only dances I know. I used to watch a lot of disco movies, you know? Have you ever heard of _Saturday Night Fever_?” Lúcio laughed and clapped a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“You’ll have to show it to me some time,” he replied. “I don’t know, I feel like you could bring it back. Get on that retro trend, you know?” When Mercy giggled, he gestured back at the crowd. “Come on. If you’re up for it, I can teach you some new—” Before he could finish, an uproarious cheer erupted from the dance floor. Mercy peeked over Lúcio’s shoulder, trying to get a glance through the crowd, only for her eyes to widen.

“Oh, wow! I didn’t know Winston was here, too!” Lúcio whirled around, and his jaw slackened. Sure enough, their gorilla friend was in the center of the room, his face scrunched up with determination as he danced the most fervent twist he could muster. A circle of fans had gathered around him, and when Lúcio squinted, he could see that at least a few of them were throwing money. He turned back to Mercy now, who was barely stifling her laughter, and shook his head.

“I think the watchpoint could use a dance class,” he sighed. “I’ll talk to Lena.”

“I’ll be there, don’t worry,” Mercy assured him, placing her empty glass aside. “Should we join him?” Lúcio grinned, and the two started off towards their colleague.

“Oh, absolutely.”


End file.
